


Chekov X Reader - Paradise

by writeyouin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Reader-Insert, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Song Request: 'Paradise by the Dashboard Light' by Meatloaf.The Reader wonders exactly how Chekov feels about their relationship when they're about to get intimate. How will he answer the ultimate question, "Do you love me?"





	Chekov X Reader - Paradise

Chekov held onto you tightly while you slept, he loved watching your chest rise and fall, the peaceful state of your face, and the warmth you emitted; as he watched you he was reminiscing the day the two of you had met, wondering just how he’d been so lucky as to get your attention.

“Do you remember moya lyubov’ ( _my_   _love_ )?” he whispered, kissing the top of your head lightly, “I do.”

He recollected the scene – It had been little over a year ago. He was supposed to meet Scotty for a lesson on the warp core but due to an unexpected hangover Scotty had passed Chekov onto you for the day instead. Chekov found you standing over an old car magazine admiring what you later told him was a 1967 Chevy Impala. When he saw you he was taken aback, you were in a red shirt, customised with various badges; something that had went out of fashion in the late 21st century.

You’d felt someone’s eyes on you and turned to see a young man, around your age, staring at you.

“Hey,” you called, “You the Chekov guy?”

“Ah- Yes, Chekov, Pavel, Andreievich,” he gave his name military style, using his first names last, then he saluted stiffly, causing you to giggle.

“No need to be so formal, come on cupcake, we have work to do.”

After that first meeting Chekov couldn’t get enough of you, he would often make excuses to get off the bridge and into engineering until he finally plucked up the courage to ask you to join him on the next shore leave; you accepted ecstatically, you had been wondering after all, when he would work up the nerve to ask.

* * *

Shore leave took the two of you onto a very scenic planet named Eden 5 for its uncanny resemblance to the biblical ‘Garden of Eden.’ Chekov had asked some of the crew about the area and they’d pointed him in the direction of a secluded lake that he could take you to; that day couldn’t have gone better for him.

You had been awed by the azure blue of the lake while the two of you sat in the shade of something resembling a willow tree. You had chosen to lay in his arms while you both talked about anything and everything to pass the time. Once the sun began to set leaving a stunning peach sky, you turned, kissing him for the first time; it was a sweet kiss, long and drawn out with the promise of more.

“Let me ask you something,” you requested afterwards.

“Anything,” he whispered, enamoured by you.

“How many others have you been like this with?”

“None.”

You grinned, pulling him into another kiss, “Good.”

* * *

Sleepily, you opened your eyes, faced with Chekov gazing down lovingly at you.

“Sorry, did I vake you?” he asked quietly.

You smiled adoringly, “No… what time is it?”

He spared a glance to the digital clock behind him, “Two.”

“Hmm, what to do at two in the morning? I have an idea,” you leaned in close, trailing kisses from his neck to his jaw.

“I’m starting to like zhis idea.”

You pulled him on top of you, allowing him to be closer then he’d ever been before, he gulped nervously, ready for more but unsure of where to start. Slowly he placed his hands under your shirt, waiting for your permission before gently tugging it off; you didn’t have a plan, whether it would go all the way or whether you’d stop before it got to that but you did trust that Chekov would respect your decision 100%.

He paid a lot of attention to your needs, making you feel warm and wanted in contrast to the vast coldness of space; something about that placed a question in your mind as his lips burned into your skin, it was something you could not help but to ask.

“Do you love me?”

Chekov stopped dead, thrown off by your sudden question, “V-Vhat?”

He stared at you in disbelief, thinking the whole time, “ _Do you even need to ask?_ ”

Your eyes grew wide with hurt at his silence, “Really?” you demanded, “You really don’t have an answer.”

You pushed him off you, he landed on the floor by the bed with a thud while you gathered your shirt and boots.

“Vait – Vhere are you going?” he stammered.

You couldn’t even manage an answer as you stormed out of his room, fighting a losing battle against the tears that had begun streaming down your face.

Chekov sat up berating himself for his own stupidity, “ _Why didn’t I just answer the question?_   _I know how I feel but (Y/N), clearly doesn’t… I have to fix this._ ”

* * *

It was the late hours of the morning when you had finally composed yourself from the earlier disaster; you were by no means okay but you had managed to stop crying temporarily. You were about to head out for your next shift when you heard the very cause of your grief calling you through your door.

“(Y/N),” Chekov called tentatively, “(Y/N), please come out.”

“What do you want?” you hissed.

“To explain.”

You hesitated a moment before opening the door, Chekov fell into your room; he hadn’t been expecting you to open the door as he leaned against it on the other side.

“You have five minutes,” you fought to keep the quiver out of your voice.

“R-right,” he answered fretfully, pushing himself up, “Earlier vhen you asked me whether I loved you I didn’t answer but not for the reason you think.”

“Oh – you know what I think now?”

“Please, let me finish.”

You huffed, allowing him to continue, “I vas shocked zhat you even had to ask. I do love you and I vant you to know that, I also vant you to know zhat these aren’t just empty words so I’ll prove it.”

With the last statement Chekov had got your undivided attention, he got down on one knee, pulling a delicate diamond ring with a silver band from his pocket.

With a sharp breath he spoke again, “(F/N) (L/N), vill you marry me?”

You stared dumbfounded at the ring, “Where… where did you get that?”

“My grandmother, she gave it to me when I joined Starfleet in the hopes I’d find someone special – you’re zhat someone special. Please say you vill (Y/N), I love you.”

Fresh tears prickled your eyes, “Yes.”

“Yes?” his eyes lit up brightly.

“Yes, yes, 100 times yes,” you hugged him, pushing him to floor in the process.

Chekov held onto you tightly grinning from ear-to-ear, he offered you the ring from his position on the floor, you took it gently, placing it onto your finger before turning your attention back to Chekov, “I suppose we’ve got a lot of people to tell.”

“I suppose we do,” he smiled back ecstatically.


End file.
